1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an article of apparel having a pocket adapted to carry a weapon in a concealed manner, yet facilitate rapid deployment of the weapon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many jurisdictions throughout the United States allow for the possession of weapons, such as firearms, on persons for self-defense. Possession of such weapons is typically carried out in a manner in which the weapon is concealed from view to prevent exposing the bearer to a potential threat from another that could result from the weapon being exposed to view or which could potentially raise suspicion or otherwise cause the bearer to be a target of a violent encounter.
While many clothing options exist in the marketplace to aid in the concealment and deployment of concealed weapons, known articles of clothing do not allow extremely rapid deployment of the weapon in the event of an emergency situation while still maintaining a high degree of concealment. When an emergency situation arises in which the bearer is in grave danger of severe bodily harm or death, time is of the essence. In order to maximize concealment, many clothing systems require the bearer to conceal their weapon underneath standard clothing or on the inside of the article of clothing, such as with jackets, vests and other outwear. This requires the wearer to reach inside or underneath their clothing to access their weapon, and therefore provides a greater risk of fumbling the weapon or snagging the weapon on a part of the clothing when removing the weapon from the storage area, in turn sacrificing speed to maintain maximum concealment. Any slight delay in deploying the weapon can potentially have tragic consequences.
What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.